This invention relates to compounds and pharmaceutical compositions useful for reversing the effects of electroconvulsive shock-induced amnesia, a method of preparing the compounds, and of reversing amnesia. More particularly, this invention is concerned with certain derivatives of N-[2(tetrahydro-3,5-dioxo-1H-pyrrolizin-7a(5H)-yl)ethyl]amine having pharmacological activity for reversing the effects of electroconvulsive shock-induced amnesia, pharmaceutical compositions including these compounds, a method of preparing the compounds, and of reversing the effects of induced amnesia.
The ethyl ester of tetrahydro-3,5-dioxo-1H-pyrrolizin-7a(5H)-propanoic acid has been synthesized as a chemical intermediate as disclosed in Chem. Listy. 47:1359-1365 (1953); (Coll. Czech. Chem. Comm, 19:298 (1954) in English); (Chem. Abstr. 49:292c (1955)).